


Fry Right 2000

by Fanofthearts



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Myka's missing Helena





	Fry Right 2000

**Author's Note:**

> Originality posted on ff.net along time ago, moving some stuff over here :)

Myka stared at herself in the slightly foggy mirror she wondered why she even bothered anymore. She hated this, hated staring at herself waiting for the dang thing to heat up. It only took two minutes but it was two minutes she had to stand and wait, and think. She hated thinking, she hated doing this. Why should she? It wasn't like she had anyone to impress, yet still she did it. Maybe it was for the memories, because maybe, just for one single moment she was back there where things were simple and happy. The flat iron beeped signaling it was ready and she smiled, remembering.

-

It was early on a Saturday morning; Myka was slowly waking up enjoying the feeling of not having to work when her door suddenly burst open. "Good morning!"

Startled Myka sat up, the cool air hit her exposed shoulders and she shivered. Seeing who her intruder was she flopped back down, "Helena, we don't have to work today."

"I know but the flat iron came from the QBC and I'm just dying to try it out."

Myka groaned, "QVC: Quality, Value, Convenience."

"Right, whatever." Helena giggled at the expression, "That word makes me laugh, whatever, it's such a silly little phrase but it can mean so much." She moved into the room shutting the door behind her. Plopping down on the bed she began to try to free the hair straightener from the plastic package. "I have been working on this for the past twenty minutes and I've cut my hand twice on this contraption. Do you think they have sent be a dysfunctional one?"

Ignoring her question Myka fired, "Why did you buy that?"

"I told you darling, I'm dying to see what your hair looks like straight."

Myka frowned and leaned against the headboard of her bed. "Why?"

Helena's mouth moved but nothing came out, "I-I well I don't know, are you not curious."

Myka shook her head, "Not really. I've had it straight before when I was in high school but it was so much work."

Helena all but beamed, "Not with the Fry Right 2000." Myka winced at the name as HG turned the package over and read, "Guaranteed to straighten even the most stubborn hair quickly and easily. Hair will remain straight for 17 hours. Humm why 17 hours, why not 24? Do they believe that hair knows time?"

Myka rolled her eyes and took the package from Helena; it was creased in a few places from where she had attempted to break it open, "Get the scissors for me out of the drawer." She still couldn't believe she was doing this. Last week Pete had introduced Helena to the shopping channel and she had been enthralled. Actually, Helena was memorized by all TV but QVC had really peaked her interest. Myka was sitting on the couch reading three nights ago when Helena had ran in excitingly telling her about a straitening iron that would flatten even the most stubborn hair. Myka had found it odd a few weeks ago when Helena had brought Lena's linen iron to her room and asked if she could straighten her hair. Appalled Myka had said no, she liked her hair just fine curly, and that had been that…till QVC. Myka just smiled and let her be; she knew Helena didn't have a credit card so she figured she would never see this 'magic iron'. She had forgotten about Pete. So now, here was Helena…and the Fry Right 2000…

With the help of the scissors Myka got the package open and handed it to Helena. "Maybe I should shower first…"

Helena shook her head, "No, just as you are." She plugged the iron in, flicked the on switch and set it on the bedside table. Wandering into the adjoining bathroom she picked up a comb and came back to the bed smiling. "I can't wait to see it."

Myka laughed, "I still don't understand why you care."

"Because I think it will be beautiful. I do love the curls darling but I think the straight hair will frame your face just so and accentuate your neck." Her hand reached out and brushed the curls in question.

Myka swallowed hard and felt her face warm, it was moments like these where she could have sworn there was something between them. Helena broke the contact as the iron beeped signaling it was ready. Her bright smile made it hard for Myka to breathe, "Ready?" Myka nodded. Sitting quietly and letting Helena play with her hair wasn't nearly as horrible as she imagined, she was almost sad when Helena sat back and offered a 'viola!' Her hand reached forward and easily ran through the newly straightened locks, "It looks beautiful darling, come have a look." She pulled her up off the bed and dragged her into the bathroom. Myka gasped when she looked in the mirror, the first thing she noticed was the length, and her hair was at least four inches longer. She reached up and ran her fingers through it, Helena was right, it did accentuate her neck. "Do you like it?"

Myka smiled and turned around to face Helena. "I do but, do you promise to straighten it for me every morning." She looked up into deep, dark eyes and again felt her breath catch in her throat.

Helena smiled closing the small distance between them, "Every morning from now on if you'll let me." She whispered and gently leaned up to kissed Myka's lips as she ran her fingers through the straight brown locks.

-

Myka wiped at her tears as she slowly pulled the Fry Right 2000 through her curly mane, she really did hate straightening her hair.


End file.
